That human
by tashaa
Summary: Edward's point of veiw. His life before he met Bella, and after he met Bella.
1. Who is she?

****

**This is the first fan fic I have ever posted. I'm so sorry If It's not that good. I can never fidn the right words to type, Chapters will be uploaded on a regualr basis.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Who is she?

_Drip drop..._

Forks was a rainy town. Quite miserable. The rain dripped on to the top of my head as I walked out the silver shiny Volvo slamming the frosted up door behind me. The dark grey clouds surrounded the dark, morning sky, not a glimpse of sunshine in sight.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all walked across the parking lot, into the cafeteria.

An unusual truck –which I don't remember seeing before- drove into the parking lot, and swivelled round into the empty space, opposite my Volvo. I ignored it, and walked over to the cafeteria, where the rest of my family were. They were in the usual spot... in the far corner, just below the window. Rosalie sat with Emmett, Jasper with Alice. I walked over, passing the table where Mike Newton was sat, he glared at me. I looked away, smiling to myself.

As I sat down, I put my cold, pale hands in front of me onto the wet, sliver surface of the cafeteria table. My eyes were a coal tone; I hadn't hunted for a long time. "No human blood." I thought to myself. Carlisle had taught me to control myself.

The bell rang as I swiftly walked out the cafeteria door, before anyone else could. I walked out the door without looking, and bumped into a girl I had not seen before. I had accidentally knocked her on the floor, her books spread out across the corridor. The girl's head was down; all I could see was her long hair covering her face. I helped her up, picking up her books. One was a small-ish red one, another one was big, black and leather. As she got up, I looked into her eyes. They we're a light brown, chocolate colour. My eyes – still a coal tone – narrowed, as my fists clenched together. She smelt so nice. He scent could be smelt from a mile away, it was so strong. I pushed her hair out of her chocolate eyes, and kept my pale fists constantly clenched together. My eyes were still narrowed. People walked through the corridor, pushing and shoving each other. "Who is she?" I thought to myself, handing her books back to her, as I pushed pass all the other students, thinking and thinking.


	2. Hunting

**Chapter 2- Hunting**

It was a Dark night in Forks, and I hadn't been in school for days. "Who was that girl?" I asked myself over and over again. That night I was hunting, my eyes were still that same coal tone. The moon shone down onto the smooth, calm lake, as I waited. Something rustled in the leaves in the distance, I ran incredibly fast towards it as the tree's swayed and rustled individually in the breeze. As I got closer, I could see a deer running away from me in the distance. Within a second... the deer was dead, I wiped my mouth, jokingly saying to myself; "Mmm! Tasty!" My coal dark eyes were now a light, golden tone.

As hours went by, the sky got lighter. I started to make my way out of the forest, and onto the main road. Headlights off the cars that passed shone into my eyes, as I crossed over. Moments later; I arrived back at the house. Alice and Jasper were sat down in the main room, just talking. Rosalie was most probably upstairs; I assumed Carlisle was working. I wasn't quite sure were Emmett and Esme were. Alice and Jasper, were quietly whispering to each other. My thick boots scrapped along the cold, and now wet surface of the floor. I dragged myself over to the room were Alice and Jasper were.

"Where are Emmett and Esme?" I asked, as a crooked smile stretched across my cold, pale face. I waited for my reply, as Alice and Jasper, looked up to me. Both there eyes, staring into my golden ones.

"I think they went hunting." Alice smiled, standing up, as I looked down at her. I looked out the large, glass window, as the sun started to rise. Grey clouds were covering the sky again. I started to think about the girl I bumped into the last time the clouds were like that.

"Oh, right. I've just been hunting too." I laughed, after moments of thinking.

"Catch anything, good?" Jasper asked, as he looked into my eyes, noticing the Golden tone.

"Deer." I said, as my crooked smile, now extended across my face.

I smiled at Alice and Jasper, and left the room. My feet, still dragged across the cold surface of the floor, as I walked up the long narrow stairs to go see Rosalie. As soon as I got up, I called out to her, but there was no reply. Maybe she wasn't in, maybe she went out hunting to. My head turned round to face an empty hallway. Carlisle's office door was open, He wasn't in, so why not. My cold fingertips shut the door, as I walked in. I sat down on the chair near the tall wooden desk, and looked at the paintings that were hung up on his wall…

…Time had passed, I had been looking at them for so long, I lost track. The clock on the wall read; '8:30am'. I walked out, slowly closing the door behind me, and looked out the large glass window once again, as I dragged myself back down the stairs. Alice and Jasper must have gone without me. I looked around the sky, as I did the other day. The same, cloudy, grey sky. My fingertips touched the metal door handle ad I pushed it down and slowly opened the door, hearing a loud creek. My Volvo was parked outside. Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to it, opening the small silver door to the drivers' seat. I started the engine as it roared. My fist's clenched round the solid steering wheel, as I pulled out the drive, rushing round the corners of small roads, into the parking lot with a name plate of 'Forks High School'. I parked in the usual spot, the same truck I saw before, was this time, and further away from were it was the other day. Slight drops of rain, starting falling on top of my dark hair as it swayed in the breeze. I was right; Alice and Jasper _had_ left before me. As I walked into the noisy cafeteria, the same girl I bumped into was sat on the same table as Mike Newton. I tried not to make eye-contact with her, so I just walked straight past, as if she was part of my imagination. My feet dragged across the floor again, to the usual spot were the rest of my family were sat. I didn't bother sitting down, as the bell went before I even got to touch the chair. I kept a hold of my books, swiftly sliding out of the door, to Biology. When I walked in, only a few students were sat down chattering, I walked over to my seat, the same empty desk.

I waited for class to start, as I did, I looked out of the window watched and listening to the heavy rain, hit the rooftops. As I turned round, that same girl I was the other day was sat next to me. She struggled to look away, I could tell by her expression on her beautiful, but pale face.

"Y-Your Edward Cullen… Aren't you?" She asked, trying to get the words out of her mouth, as if she'd known I was a vampire. But she obviously didn't, I don't even know this girl.

I replied. "That's right. Umm..."I struggled for words, "I've never seen you around before." I said, in a low tone, and straight face. I waited for my reply as I watched her play with her long, beautiful hair. As she moved, I could still smell her strong scent that I smelt before.  
"I moved here a few days ago." She smiled. "I'm Bella swan." As he scent got stronger as she moved her head, I couldn't control myself. My fists started to clench again, like they did before, when I first met her. "Bella swan" I repeated to myself quietly. I wanted to know more about Bella.

"I think I accidentally bumped into you the other day" I blurted out, without thinking. My eyes started to focus on hers, still the chocolate tone. She nodded, smiling, not saying a word. All lesson she looked at me, not saying a word. I heard the teacher say "We will be having an essay tomorrow, so I hope you listened well." I laughed at Bella's expression; she obviously knew what she was going to write in her essay.

"I don't know how you're going to do your essay, when you weren't even listening." She asked as the bell went. I thought to myself and chuckled. As she left the room, I ignored the fact I had gym next.

The day passed slowly, as I kept chuckling about what that Bella girl had said to me. As the day ended, I walked straight across the parking lot, noticing Bella; go into the truck I had seen recently. I got in my Volvo ignoring it, and drove off.


	3. Love

**Chapter 3 – Love**

As I drove home, my thoughts were kept on Bella and the Biology lesson. I chuckled to myself as I thought about her words. My mind wasn't even concentrating on my driving anymore, just Bella. I've never wanted human blood so much in my life, but the weird and strange thing was that I was falling in love with her. Her chocolate eyes, her long, lovely hair and her strong scent.

"I can't do this" I muttered to myself, as I pulled into the drive way. Jasper and Alice weren't home yet. As I stepped out my Volvo, I slammed the door shut, making a loud noise. As I opened the tall thin door, I shouted out, "Hello!" About 5 seconds later, I got a reply.

"Edward?" Someone replied, it sounded a lot like Carlisle. I rushed round the corner to see him just walking down the stairs at a quick pace. He studied my face, trying to read my expression. I could tell. His light feet, touched the surface of the floor, as he sighed and walked over towards me. He obviously new that there was something wrong.

"Edward, come sit down." He smiled, taking me to the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone as we sat down on the comfy white couch.

I struggled for words. "I-It's this new girl at my school, Bella. I -"He interrupted.

"Wait, Bella? Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked, in a high pitched tone.

"Ugh, yeah I guess." I replied, quite confused.

Everything was silent for a minute or two.

"Anyway, What about Bella?" he said, breaking the silence. I thought to myself, ad I was trying to find the words.

"Ever-" I paused, struggling for words again, "Every time I'm near her I just... I just can't control myself. I've never wanted human blood so much in my time of being a vampire, there's something weird about it though."

"Which is?" Carlisle asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I waited for the words to approach again, "I-I'm in _love_ with her." As I said the word love, it made me shiver.

Carlisle was sat in silence again, this time; he stood up and walked over to the open glass window. "Remember what I said Edward, relax, you _won't_ hurt her. I've told you this many times. I've always know this day would come soon enough. But never would I have known, you'd fall in love with a human." He sighed.

"She's beautiful." I smiled as my crooked smile, extended across my pale face whilst I thought about her.

I stood up, and walked over to Carlisle, but before I could get there, he was gone. "Where are you going?" I shouted across the room.

"Work" he mumbled, rushing out the front door. I sat down thinking about her in my mind, what was I going to do? Could I control myself? Would I _kill_ her? My Golden toned eyes, reflected onto the glass window, I walked back over to the couch and sat down onto it. As I thought about Bella again, I heard an open of the front door slam shut. I looked around the corner, as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, all walked in together. Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice. Looking at them walk towards me, made me feel strange. Over all these years, they have been in couples together whilst I, have been alone. This could be my only chance to be with someone, to be with Bella. I had to control myself.

Alice led away from Jasper, walking swiftly towards me. She sat down on the couch beside me, asking loads of questions. "What's wrong Edward?" was the last one she asked.

"Don't worry." I smiled; looking at Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett whilst they stared at us.

"It's that Bella girl isn't it" she asked, frowning.

"Maybe" I looked at the surface of the floor, at the mud marks that my shoes had made.

She smiled at me, staring into my Golden toned eyes. No-one spoke for a while. Emmett walked over, messing up more hair. "Hello lover boy!" he laughed, still messing up my hair.

"This isn't funny, Emmett. She's a human, I can't even control myself around her, every part of me wants her blood." I gave him the most evil looked I had ever given anyone, apart from Mike Newton; I gave him the most evil look before.

Everyone stood in silence at my words, Rosalie walked up the narrow stairs, whilst Jasper, sat on the couch besides Alice and I.

"Chill Edward, It was just a joke." He tried calming me down, but it just wouldn't work. I stood up, now face to face with him.

"Well this Emmett isn't a joke. An innocent human out there and when she finds out she is loved by a vampire, do you think she's going to take it as a joke." I snarled at him, still face to face with him.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, turning to Jasper, to find an empty seat, "JASPER?" she shouted her loudest.

Emmett's expression, too, looked angry.


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4 – Gone**

Emmett and I, both looked down to Alice, wondering were Jasper had gone.

"We need to find Jasper!" Alice hissed.

"We can go look for Jasper _after_, Alice." I paused, looking back at Emmett, "I need to deal with Emmett first." Emmett's eyes glared into mine, his pale face turning serious.

"It was a little joke Edward, why don't you just get over it, and go look for Jasper with Alice" His serious face, just centimetres away from mine. "SHUT UP EMMETT. It may be a joke, But when she finds out we are vampires, she won't find it a joke will she!" I roared moving back, looking down at Alice, then darting my eyes back to Emmett.

"Your just pathetic, Edward!" Emmett roared back to me.

"EDWARD!" Alice snarled.

"Hang _on_, Alice" I said, trying to keep calm with Alice, but my voice sounded too harsh.

"Edward!" Alice hissed, her eyes narrowing. "You and Emmett can continue your pathetic fighting later. Jasper NEVER goes anywhere without telling me!"

This was starting to get serious. Emmett and I both looked down to a now, worried and angry Alice.

"Ok, Alice. Don't worry, he couldn't have gone far. We'll find him soon enough" I sat down besides her, calming her down.

Emmett walked over to the front door, opening it, slowly saying; "Are you coming or not?"

I took Alice's arm, lifting her to her feet. I walked with her to the door, as her expression was easily readable, she was worried. As we passed Emmett at the door, we both gave each other another evil look. I thought to myself for a while. Two things were on my mind, Jasper was one thing, and the other… was Bella. As we got out in the cold air, all three of us looked up at the sky. No sunshine again today, a perfect time to go out. Where had Jasper gone? Why did he go? Loads of questions went through my mind. "Did anyone see Jasper leave, or at least hear him leave?" I asked them both. Emmett and Alice both shook there heads. I thought about the forest, would he be there? It was worth checking. "What about the forest?" I asked, in a groaning voice, still quiet angry with Emmett.

"W-W… We could try there." Alice mumbled. All 3 of us, walked at a quick pace to the forest.

"He's Pathetic." Emmett mumbled. I heard him. I walked away from Alice and was now once again face to face with Emmett.

"What was that?" I asked. My fists were clenching together, like they did the first day I met Bella, in the corridor.

"I said you're _pathetic_" he hissed.

"Edward! Emmett! Please! We _need_ to find Jasper" she snarled, pulling us away from each other.

"Ok, Alice" I looked down to her smiling.

"What is up with you two today?" she said, the words struggling to come out of her mouth.

We continued walking towards the forest, whilst I replied to Alice, "Emmett… is being a pathetic, idiotic loser." I looked back at Emmett, but he was gone. Within half a second of noticing he was gone. He jumped from the tree which was directly above us, and onto me. Emmett and I were now both on the wet, muddy ground. His face was fuming, in anger. He looked so angry, but eh didn't _feel_ as angry as I did. His fangs were now out of his mouth, whilst he growled at me. About a minute after our stupid fighting, Alice came over. Her cold pale hands went through my messed up hair, grabbing it then pulling me up, whilst she grabbed Emmett's neck. She pulled us apart, and stopped us fighting. She looked frustrated, I could tell.

"Can you two just please, stop being so _childish_? It's like talking to a pair of 5 year olds." She let us both go and carried on walking towards the forest.

As we continued to walk to the forest, everyone kept silent. As soon as we got there, my eyes darted everywhere in search for Jasper. I was starting to wonder where he would have gone, and why he had left the room. Maybe it was me and Emmett, with the arguing issue. We started to hear rustling noises of the leaves and trees from the distance. We all looked at each other in confusion, all three of us, running our fastest towards the noise. When we got there, Alice look confused.

"What was that rustling?" she asked, as the leaves of the top branch of the tall, narrow tree, rustled. "What's going on? Where's Jasper?" She asked, holding her head down.

A voice called out, but we couldn't quite catch what it said. It repeated again this time more clearly, "Alice."

Alice looked up, confused. "J-Jasper?" she looked up as the figure jumped down. It was Jasper.

"Jasper? Why did you go! I was worried sick" she asked, running over to him, her arms out, giving him a hug.

"Alice. Don't worry, I'll tell you later." He smiled, putting his arm around her and walking off.

As we walked back, I thought about Bella, and tomorrow. Would she talk to me? Had she discovered our darkest secret? When we got back home, I sat back down, and thought about tomorrow, waiting for the sun to rise.


End file.
